


Delighted

by Spiderlily_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Constance builds sex toys and tests the prototypes herself, F/F, Magic Vibrators, Masturbation, Minor Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes
Summary: Constance has just finished working on her latest prototype invention, a marvel of modern magic applied to erotic ends. Hapi decides to drop in for tea unannounced, and Constance just has to roll with it.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Delighted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fic for day 4 of FE3H Wank Week, for the prompt "toys". It's also lightly tied to my series "Marianne and Hilda explore the concept of ownership." 
> 
> Yeah, that's right, you get lore on where their magic vibrator came from.
> 
> You're welcome.

Constance sat, hands folded, staring intently at a little white object upon her worktable, as though she expected it to stand up and walk away. It shouldn’t do that, of course, she  _ hoped _ it wouldn’t, but with the kinds of artificing she practiced, one could never be too certain.

The thing was oblong, curving down, in a shape that almost resembled one half of a clamshell. It was smooth, with no obvious physical markings, no imperfections, no bumps or ridges or anything of the sort. The workmanship was truly, honestly flawless. But the workmanship was not what Constance was worried about.

No, she was far more concerned about what exactly the thing would  _ do _ , rather than what it looked like. She’d been perfecting the enchantment on it for weeks, and she felt as though she might have managed it this time.

She mumbled some soft, arcane syllables under her breath and flicked her perfectly manicured fingers in a familiar pattern, causing the object to float up to her eye level on an invisible gust of wind that had her hair fluttering behind her. As it did, she could see, and hear, as it began to vibrate. She sustained the spell, keeping her will focused on maintaining it, and the device kept shaking. Constance, splitting her attention, wiggled the fingers on her other hand and started a small fire in a brazier in the corner.

The thing vibrated more powerfully, flaring in intensity as the fire sprung into existence, and she carefully released both spells. Constance snapped her hand up and caught the object before it could drop back down to the desk. She gave a triumphant little laugh, one that got louder as she considered the magnificence of her achievement.

“Once again,” she proclaimed to the empty room, “Constance von Nuvelle  _ proves _ her mastery, nay, her  _ utter dominance _ over the arcane arts!” 

There was only one final test to run with her prototype, and it would be the most pleasant of all of them. A reward, perhaps, for a job well done. She had to ensure that the device fulfilled its intended purpose before crafting another for her client.

And so, Constance stood up from her chair, pulled up her skirts, and without an ounce of fanfare, slid the device down the front of her undergarments. It settled quickly and easily into place, sitting flush against her, the top of the device resting against her clit, the bottom just barely teasing at her entrance. 

Constance flushed softly at the sensation. While she was no stranger to self-pleasure, it felt strange to be engaging in something like this in her workspace. Her unlocked workspace. Where anyone might happen by and discover her.

She had to admit, the thought was more than a little bit titillating. 

Turning around and leaning back against her worktable, the wood creaking under her weight, she cast another spell, a simple one, designed to produce a small magical light. It was weak, and unobtrusive, and easy to maintain, and as soon as she pushed her will out through her fingers, she gasped and hugged herself tight, for the device began to vibrate, low and slow against her. 

It felt...quite good. Quite good indeed, though the spell was not very intense, and thus the pace at which the little thing vibrated was manageable. She tried bringing the little floating light closer to her, and sure enough, the intensity ramped up enough to have her grasping the edge of her worktable with one hand, squeezing tight.

Constance released the spell, and the light dissipated. The device stopped on cue, and she closed her eyes, letting out a slow, shuddering breath. She had a feeling her client would be very,  _ very  _ pleased, as soon as she had a chance to fashion another.

So caught up, was she, in the warm feelings that accompanied any successful innovation, Constance barely heard the doorknob at the room’s entrance jiggling. She had just enough time to smooth out her skirts and twist her face into an expression that she hoped looked enough like a scowl to keep the intruder from asking any questions.

As the door swung open, Constance launched into a preemptive tirade. “I have most  _ certainly  _ told everyone in this house, time and again, that the only reason Mistress von Nuvelle is ever to be disturbed in her workshop is if-”

“Hey, Coco, how’s it going?” Hapi interrupted, cutting her short.

Constance blinked once, then again.

“H-Hapi?” she asked, rendered nearly speechless. “What on earth are  _ you _ doing here?” Constance hadn’t been expecting any visitors today, much less Hapi. But then, she supposed that was just the way Hapi was. Impossible to predict, impossible to redirect. It was as though she was a sleepy, sarcastic, impertinent, adorable little boulder rolling down a hill.

Hapi snorted, fishing around in the little bowl she was holding, then pulling out a cracker and holding it out toward Constance. A peace offering, despite being across the room and far out of reach. “Good to see you too, I’m like,  _ super _ glad you missed me. It shows.”

As Constance made no move to approach her and take the cracker, Hapi shrugged and popped it in her own mouth. 

“You shouldn’t have been able to...erm…” Constance began, before trailing off. “I mean, guards? Wards? Servants? How are you able to so easily bypass my house’s security and inhabitants every time? Do not misunderstand, I am always happy to see you, but it does not reflect well upon  _ me _ if my dwelling is so easily breached.”

“Well, all your magic stuff is easy, ‘cause I know you. And your guards and servants don’t try to stop me, they know you let me come hang out whenever. Seriously Coco, you’re hurting my feelings. I came all the way out here to see you and you’re just talking about how I shouldn’t have been able to get in,” Hapi explained through a mouthful of food, sounding legitimately a little dejected. Constance sighed, feeling just a little stab of guilt.

“I apologize, Hapi, it is not my intention to rebuff your offer of company, for I know it is most certainly well intentioned. You simply caught me by surprise, and in the middle of a project to boot.”

“Oh yeah? What’cha workin on?” Hapi asked, after swallowing what was in her mouth. “Or is it a ‘trade secret’ or whatever?” She put air-quotes around the phrase ‘trade secret’ with one hand, and though she was most definitely being sarcastic, Constance would take any ‘out’ that presented itself. She would rather not have to explain what she’d been doing just before Hapi invaded her laboratory.

Constance sighed, affecting an air of disappointment. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with one hand, before confirming Hapi’s suspicion. “Yes, indeed, it is a trade secret. I would be more than happy to share it with you some other time, but I am afraid, for now, it must remain solely the intellectual property of House Nuvelle.”

“Ah, bummer. I get it,” Hapi says, closing her eyes and nodding sagely. “Stuff you’re working on is beyond my ken as a woman of baser tastes. Anyways, you’re clearly not doing anything right now, come have tea with me.” It was not a question. Constance swallowed hard, remembering the prototype device situated between her legs.

“I would be more than happy to, but I need to take care of a few things in here first. Would you be so kind as to close the door? I will join you outside in but a moment,” Constance said, not letting the twinge of panic show on her face.

Hapi craned her neck around to look at the worktable behind Constance. “What the heck are you talking about, Coco? That table looks like...brand new. There’s not even anything on it. Come on, quit procrastinating.” She marched across the room and took Constance’s hand, tugging insistently. “Lets go.”

Constance gave a tiny, frustrated, nearly inaudible, whine. “Really Hapi, I just need to-”

“Nope, nuh-uh. Not dodging me this time. Come on, you owe me one. I just wanna borrow you for, like, an hour.” She looked up at Constance and pouted, and by the Goddess, Constance has always had a weakness for Hapi’s pouts.

She sighed, letting Hapi pull her along. “As you wish,” she grumbled, and really, what’s the worst that could happen? It was only tea.

Hapi led her from the workshop and down a few of the twisting, turning hallways of Nuvelle Manor, never letting go of her hand. She would have been surprised by Hapi’s impressive navigational abilities but for the fact that Hapi has been spending more and more time at Constance’s home. She’s been acting as though it’s her own summertime retreat, but oddly, Constance wasn’t sure she minded the company.

  
It wasn’t long before they arrived at what Constance knew to be Hapi’s favorite sitting room, and Constance was surprised to see that there was already a tray with a tea set, complete with a steaming pot, on a table inside.

“Hapi, why is there already tea here?” Constance demanded. “Are you giving orders to workers in  _ my  _ household?” She hoped she sounded properly scandalized. She knew she probably didn’t.

“Relax, Coco, I’m just trying to be considerate. If I’m going to come get you and drag you off to tea, I figured less time waiting was good, right?” Hapi asked, sliding into one of the plush, cozy chairs by the table and folding her hands down over her torso. She snuggled down into it and, closing her eyes, heaved a pleased sigh. “Yep, your chairs are the best.”

Constance knew that rolling her eyes wasn't proper for a lady of her standing, so she only did it after Hapi closed her own. She sat down, prim, tidy, perfectly postured, and poured herself a cup of tea. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Hapi?” she inquired lightly, stirring in the proper amount of sugar to maximize the flavor of this particular blend. “Did you have news of some kind, or did you simply wish to say hello?”

“Oh, nah, no news. Just felt like swinging by for a while,” Hapi said, without opening her eyes. “I guess I do have some news, if you’re really curious. Made some progress on a cool new spell I’m learning.”

Constance cocked a curious eyebrow, looking up from her tea. A new spell? She could always use more information about the sorts of magics at which Hapi was adept. While many of the effects could appear outwardly similar, Constance found Hapi’s spellwork fascinating. “Well, do tell me all about it, Hapi.”

“Easier if I just show you,” Hapi said, opening one eye before lifting one hand and twisting it in an unfamiliar gesture.

Two things happened, simultaneously. First, every light in the room dimmed considerably. None of them went out, but the radiance they gave off was reduced by, approximately, two thirds, and the effect this had on the room was quite impressive. 

Second, Constance was reminded, sharply, what she had been doing before Hapi came to call upon her. The device situated between her legs whirred to life rather intensely, and there was a clatter as Constance, in her surprise, dropped the spoon she was holding right into her teacup. She gasped, shifting suddenly in her seat. Hapi didn’t seem to notice.

Constance regained her composure in a second, placing her hands, one over the other, on the table before her. “V-Very good, Hapi,” she said, trying not to let her distress show. It would be  _ most _ improper of her to be openly experiencing the throes of ecstasy in front of her dear friend! “I think I understand the spell.”

“Oh it gets better though!” Hapi exclaimed. She sat up in her chair, clearly excited for the chance to show off. That was all well and good, most of the time, and she liked to see her friend so energetic. However, as Hapi sustained the spell, the device continued to buzz between her legs. It seemed to be quiet enough that her friend didn’t hear it, but she didn’t know if that would continue to be the case for long. Or, for that matter, if it was any difference whether she heard the device itself or not, as Constance wasn’t sure how long she could keep from making more noise than the thing ever could.

Hapi pointed at a wall-mounted lamp close to them, and it dimmed even further, almost going out. This was clearly a focusing and empowering of the same spell Hapi was already using, and it caused a surge of sensation against her. Constance let out another little whine, which she barely managed to disguise as a cough. “I can make individual lights get even darker. Do you like it?”

“Yes, Hapi, I like it very much,” Constance said through gritted teeth. “Now, you can feel free to-”

“Oh, and the best part? The name! I’m super proud of it. It’s called ‘Coco’s Delight’!” Hapi proclaimed with a cockeyed grin.

Constance felt herself balling up the tablecloth beneath her hand as she struggled to keep her voice even. “Yes?” she asked, her face growing hot. If Hapi kept this up for much longer, well...the result did not bear thinking about. It was simply too mortifying.

“Yeah, because you don’t like bright lights! And it makes things dimmer. Or less lit. You know. De-lighted?” She looked so proud, and under any other circumstances, she’d be flattered to have a spell named after her, and it was very considerate of Hapi to create something with her in mind.

“Absolutely wonderful, thank you so much for thinking of me. I’m sure it will prove very useful,” Constance said, the words coming out somewhat strangled. She could feel pressure building inside her, feel herself growing wetter, and she pressed her legs together, tapping her toe on the floor in a vain effort to give her body a competing sensation to deal with. “You mentioned that you’re only learning the spell,” Constance breathed. “It seems to me, though, that your mastery is quite complete, and thus you need not tire yourself any further today.”

Constance reached down and picked up her teacup in a shaking hand, steadied it with her other, and lifted it to her lips to take one, slow, delicate drink. Surely, that had to be it. She replaced the cup on its saucer. “Well, that’s the thing, Coco,” Hapi said, scratching her chin. “Sometimes, it kind of blows up on me.”

“Blows up on you?” Constance asked, horror far more plain on her face than she would have liked. She felt herself approaching a climax, and she put her elbow on the table, then laid her sweat-covered forehead in her hand, pressing into her skin with her nails, staring down at the tea tray. She tried desperately to hold back.

“Yeah, sometimes the lights just-” Hapi began, as the room was plunged into complete darkness.

Constance shrieked, slapping her free hand against the table as the device kicked into overdrive and shoved her over the edge into her orgasm with the force of an onrushing bull.

It felt  _ amazing _ , and as her scream died down, it was replaced by a long, low moan while the device continued to pulse, working her through her climax expertly. Her muscles tensed, her legs clenched, she slapped the table again, then once more, unable to control her own movements properly. 

The spell continued to hold, keeping all the lights out, and Constance was at least grateful she didn’t have to see Hapi’s face. That would have been too much to bear as she lost control and came in front of her dear friend in one of the most shocking and horrendous displays of perversion the world had likely ever seen.

And then, as quickly as they had gone out, all of the lights were back on, the spell dissipated, and the device went immediately, blessedly silent.

Constance sat, holding her head in her hands, tears running down her cheeks, trying desperately to catch her breath in the afterglow. Her entire body felt warm, her face felt burning hot, and she was all the more humiliated for it. Indeed, she was terrified to look up and meet Hapi’s eyes, but she did anyway as her friend spoke.

“Sooo,” Hapi asked with forced casualness, a blush plain on her face as well. “Trade secret, huh? I don’t suppose I could get an advance preview of whatever the hell  _ that _ was?”

  
Constance groaned aloud, knowing there was no escaping a proper explanation now. “I would be positively  _ delighted. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Vibrate on over to twitter and catch me @spiderlilywrite


End file.
